this is our winter
by Cinerraria
Summary: Mereka saling mencari dan saling menemukan. [drabble - CieLizzy]


**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji** milik **Yana Toboso.** Saya hanya meminjam karakter, dan tidak beroleh keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

.

.

 **AU - Fluff - Romance**

 **.**

* * *

Musim dingin tahun ini paling menggelikan, Lizzy rasa. Dia sengaja mendatangi toko perlengkapan musim dingin itu, dengan harapan bertemu Ciel di sana.

Kejadiannya bermula satu minggu lalu. Mansion Phantomhive menyaksikan letupan pertengkaran. Tuan dan nyonya rumah berselisih paham, soal dekorasi pesta untuk peresmian cabang perusahaan baru.

Para pembantu mengintip drama rumah tangga itu dari balik pintu dapur. Mereka was-was, akan ada badai. Dan benar saja, sang Nyonya yang keras kepala memutuskan untuk merajuk dengan cara kabur.

Sebastian, si kepala pelayan bahkan hanya menggeleng saat Mey Rin berisyarat dengan kedipan mata: _"lakukan sesuatu, Sebastian! Kalau tidak, bisa hancur Mansion Phantomhive!"_

Sebastian enggan campur tangan. Biar masalah mereka selesai di tangan mereka sendiri, katanya.

Maka, Lizzy berdiri di hadapan Mr. Undertaker, kenalan suaminya─penjual toko yang berpenampilan aneh dengan rambut panjang warna kelabu. Tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba terbetik keinginan untuk ke sini.

Ada lima peti berjajar menempel dinding. Meskipun aneh, tapi Lizzy merasa nyaman. Semoga saja isinya bukan mayat hidup.

"Nah, Madame Elizabeth," kata Mr. Undertaker dengan suaranya yang khas, disertai kekeh tawa. "Biasanya Anda datang bersama Tuan Earl?"

"Saya pikir, bukan hal yang aneh kalau wanita belanja sendiri, kan?"

"Aha ... Tidak. Tidak aneh. Madame. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Sepatu but musim dingin, Tuan ...," Lizzy menunjuk rak penyimpanan sepatu.

Mantel biru yang tergantung di (satu-satunya) lemari kaca itu menarik perhatian Lizzy, "juga mantel itu, dan sepasang sarung tangan hangat."

Diperhatikannya si penjual bangkit mengambil sepatu dan mantel pesanannya. Kikik tawa lelaki itu menggema di telinga. Lizzy ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari toko, terbebas dari intimidasi lelaki aneh itu.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar decit roda kereta kuda di luar toko. Lizzy terpaku. Dia percaya pada firasat.

Belum sempat Lizzy menoleh, lonceng bel berbunyi dan pintu di belakangnya berderit. Seseorang masuk.

"Oh Earl ... Kaukah itu?" Mr. Undertaker mengalihkan perhatian, sama terkejut dengan Lizzy. "Keajaiban ... kupikir Nyonya cantik ini tersesat?."

Pria yang baru masuk itu juga terpana.

"Ciel?"

Ciel terbelalak. Dia mengabaikan kata-kata Undertaker.

"Elizabeth!"

Secara bersamaan, mereka saling mendesiskan nama masing-masing.

Sepersekian detik, mereka bersitatap. Kemudian, saling membuang muka.

Undertaker heran melihat tingkah sepasang suami istri itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Gelak tawanya pecah. Dia tahu apa yang seharusnya tidak diketahui.

"Apa ini? Drama rumah tangga ... eh?" Undertaker mengerling pada dua pelanggannya─kerlingan itu tersembunyi oleh rambutnya yang jatuh menutupi mata. "Menarik sekali ... Sungguh hari yang beruntung!"

Lizzy jadi ingat, Undertaker punya kebiasaan meminta teatrikal khusus dari pelanggan sebagai bayaran─sumbangan tawa dan komedi, katanya. Sepertinya, sekarang memang hari keberuntungan penjual itu.

Lizzy terkesiap dari aksi saling caggung. Mengabaikan betapa hebohnya tawa Undertaker. Dia mengambil kantung belanjaan. Setelah membayar dengan beberapa lembar pound, Lizzy segera berbalik.

Tidak ada yang menahan Lizzy selain suara berat yang menyeru namanya, "Lizzy!"

Wanita itu menahan langkah. Mereka saling memunggungi. Lizzy menanti ucapan Ciel selanjutnya, "tunggu di luar. Aku ingin bicara."

Lizzy tidak menjawab. Dia mengayunkan daun pintu dan keluar toko, meninggalkan tawa Undertaker dan gerutuan Ciel di belakang.

"Jadilah pedagang yang sopan, Undertaker!"

"Ah! Earl ... Mulia sekali dirimu. Kaulah malaikatku"

"Diam. Ucapanmu menjijikkan."

"Karena sudah baik hati, kuberi diskon, mau?"

"Tidak perlu. Ambil saja diskonmu. Aku mau syal biru dan sarung tangan itu."

* * *

.

Begitu Ciel usai dengan urusannya di dalam toko, kekeh tawa Mr. Undertaker semakin menjadi. Dia menonton adegan drama keluarga Phantomhive itu melalui kaca jendela.

Lelaki berambut biru membungkuk di hadapan si wanita yang berdiri kikuk. Hari yang penuh kejutan, bahkan bagi mereka berdua─mungkin ada faktor kesengajaan.

"Pulanglah ke rumah, Lizzy..."

Lizzy tak sanggup menahan diri. Dia mengangguk. Tanpa berpikir logis─sejak kapan Ciel membuatnya berpikir secara rasional? Segala tentang lelaki itu adalah candu baginya─dia menerima uluran tangan Ciel.

Sesudah Ciel mengajak bicara kusir kereta keluarga Midford, Lizzy memantapkan pijakan, naik ke dalam kereta milik Ciel. Mereka sepakat untuk berdamai.

* * *

.

Ada kecanggungan yang hinggap sejenak di dalam kereta.

Ciel dan Lizzy duduk berhadapan. Wanita itu jadi yang pertama buka suara, "Nah, Ciel. Kutebak, kau sengaja mencariku kan?" tanyanya seraya terkikik halus.

Ciel mendengkus. Kemudian, tersenyum tipis. Dia tak pernah sanggup membiarkan wanita ini pergi. Tidak ada alasan untuk mengelak.

"Kutebak juga, kau sengaja datang ke sana? Mencariku?"

Derai tawa mereka memenuhi seisi kereta. Roda-roda berdecit dibawah, dituntun dua pasang kuda melewati jalanan kota.

Lizzy melirik ke luar jendela. Keping salju pertama luruh. Cuaca mulai dingin, tetapi hati mereka menghangat.

"Ada-ada saja," sambung Ciel. "Kita jadi menyumbang tontonan drama gratis buat si Gila Tawa itu."

Lizzy menatap lurus Ciel. Ada kilatan senang di matanya. Dia memahami sikap Ciel sebagai bentuk kesungguhan. Bahwa pertengkaran ini─saling menjauh, mendiamkan yang lain, atau apa pun itu─harus diakhiri.

"Yah. Sekali-sekali tidak apa. Mr. Undertaker dapat hadiah yang istimewa," sahut Lizzy.

Seperti biasa, Lizzy selalu memaku perhatian Ciel. Wanita itu bercerita banyak hal yang dilaluinya saat di rumah orang tua. Rasanya sepi sendirian, katanya. Mengingatkan Lizzy pada masa pertunangan dulu, ketika mereka masih berjauhan.

Lizzy mengingatkan Ciel tentang betapa panjangnya jalan yang menyatukan mereka dalam sebuah keluarga─satu ikatan yang sah. Maka, alangkah menyedihkan kalau ikatan itu putus hanya karena masalah sepele. Mereka tidak selayaknya menuruti ego masing-masing.

"Lizzy," kata Ciel menanggapi kecemasan wanita itu. "Aku menghargai usahamu. Tapi orang yang beruntung ialah yang mengambil pelajaran dari masalahnya."

Ciel membalas tatapan Lizzy dengan penuh arti. Wanita ini memang keras kepala. Tidak mudah tunduk pada perkara yang berlawanan dengan keyakinannya. Namun, Lizzy juga punya sisi lunak yang tersembunyi. Satu-satunya titik lemah wanita itu, hanya Ciel yang tahu.

"Betul, Ciel." Lizzy tersenyum paham. "Kau selalu sanggup menarikku kembali padamu."

"Sudah siap untuk pulang?"

"Tentu! Ayo kita pulang!"

Ciel tak mampu menahan senyum saat Lizzy melabuhkan kecupan kecil di pipinya.

Pria itu berpikir sesungguhnya dirinya lah yang ditarik kembali oleh wanita itu, bukan sebaliknya.

Mereka saling mencari dan saling menemukan. Sebab, musim dingin terlalu indah untuk dibuang dengan cara termenung di depan perapian seorang diri.

* * *

 **A/N:** Saya nangis bombay pas baca chapter 130-an yang menguak masa lalu O!Ciel (ok, lebay) tapi sejak awal, saya hanya merestui Lizzy dengan O!Ciel. Sampai kapan pun, kalau disebut CieLizzy sebagai OTP sehidup semati, itu adalah Our Ciel, bukan yang lain! :")

Mari, kita bangun dunia CieLizzy yang bahagia!


End file.
